heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Depression/Gallery
Images land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-2622.jpg|Littlefoot depressed after losing his mother. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8638.jpg|Beast depressed after Belle leaves. madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7935.jpg|Alex depressed, as he realized he has become a danger to his friends and isolates himself from all. Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7968.jpg|Marty suffers depression as he shares the blame; He wished to go to the wild, but didn't concern his friends' well being, particularly Alex; as well as not realizing that the wild is the place where carnivores won't hesitate to devour weaker animals. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-2708.jpg|Manny depressed, believing that he's last mammoth on Earth. Wojtas sad and jealous.png|Wojtas depressed seeing that Walo have better car than his. S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas looking heartbroken.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas becomes depressed, when Marco Diaz chooses to go to Mewni, but they still remain friends. Marco Diaz crying over his breakup.png|Marco Dias depressed after he broke up with Jackie Lynn Thomas and choose go to Mewni Shero feels heartbroken when almost lost Tacetin and realizes, that the money caused all this.png|Shero depressed when he almost lost his son - Taco and realizes that money caused all this. Discord tearing up -well played, Fluttershy- S03E10.png|Discord depressed after Fluttershy left him. Lily in depression.png|Lily Loud depressed when she realized, that Fenton the Feel-Better Fox is gone, although she doesn't know, that her siblings got rid of it because made more noise. Bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-9169.jpg|Bolt depressed and heartbroken when sees Penny with a lookalike dog, mistakenly believing that her love for him was fake just like Mittens said. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7378.jpg|Dot is depressed after her sister Princess Atta banishes Flik along with the circus bugs; which soon turns out to be a fatal mistake, Princess Atta leads her entire colony in danger and mother's downfall. bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7981.jpg|Flik depressed after he has been banished for deceiving the entire colony and now considers himself a failure. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6389.jpg|Kuzco depressed, as he has lost his only hope of returning home and becoming human again. Ariel crying.jpg|Ariel is depressed when Eric leaves with Vanessa on the wedding boat. Mavis (2012).jpg|Mavis depressed after Johnny leaves after he was exposed as a human. S3E04A Lori realizes what she did was wrong.png|Lori Loud suffering depression that her selfishness made her upstaging Carol Pingrey and decided to forget it. File:Pearl_Crying_-_S4E25.jpg|Pearl crying after Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz and believing that Steven is dead. Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps com-5596.jpg|Goofy depressed after his son Max selfishly disowned him as his father after losing the qualifying rounds of the College X-Games. Scrooge McDuck Tears.png|Scrooge McDuck suffering depression that family's nothing but trouble. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-8457.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph suffering depression upon realizing his mistake of running away from his own video game. Mother_Simpson_94.jpg|Homer Simpson depressed that his mother Mona has left him for the Underground. Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-6384.jpg|Zoc suffers depression after Hova snarps at him for exile Lucas from the anthill. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-6425.jpg|Lucas Nickle depressed after he been banished by Zoc for he never going home and never get big again. 12963426 1581323025493198 6078832937102595856 n.jpg|Blossom depressed that she wouldn't have powers like her sisters. Twilight_depressed_S03E13.png|Twilight Sparkle depressed after Star Swirl's unfinished spell caused her friends' cutie marks swap. south-park-s04e08c15-the-new-flag-16x9.jpg|Cartman depressed that Wendy's love for him was short lived. lk_screengrab_472.jpg|Simba meets Timon and Pumbaa, while still depressed at leaving the Pride Lands. Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6874.jpg|Buzz Lightyear sulking after finally discovering that he's a toy. File:Final_tree.png|Samurai Jack depressed after losing Ashi permanently, due to the death of Aku in the past. Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps com-7201.jpg|Mowgli depressed that Baloo has "betrayed" him by having to take him back to the Man Village. Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6983.jpg|Sulley depressed after he accidentally scared Boo and he and Mike are banished to the Himalayas. Inside-out-disneyscreencaps com-4866.jpg|Riley Andersen depressed as she doesn't fit in at her new school, without Joy at the controls. Joy's tears.png|Joy suffers depression after being forgotten in the memory dump with Bing Bong. Sam Sparks releasing stress.PNG|Sam Sparks and Tim Lockwood are depressed after Flint was lost. Drake Parker depressed because Josh Nichols had enough of him.png|Drake Parker depressed after Josh Nichols disowned him as a stepbrother. Beetlejuice depressed.jpg|Beetlejuice is depressed after Lydia scolds at him about pulling a spaghetti-turned-worms dinner prank on her parents. Thomas depressed.png|Thomas depressed, thinking he's no longer a really useful engine after accidentally causing so much trouble and getting Sir Topham Hatt very angry with him. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7469.jpg|Oscar depressed as he sadly realizes downside of his Sharkslayer gig after Angie calls him out as a phony. File:Dewey_Wins_143.png|Steven Universe is depressed about his relationship with Connie getting hurt. Rajah and Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine suffering depression after Jafar tells her Aladdin will be executed. File:Aladdin-8097.jpg|Aladdin is depressed after he lied to Jasmine about being a prince and his relationship with her is hurt. File:Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8551.jpg|Dimitri is depressed after seeing that Anastasia has reunited with her grandmother and his relationship with her is hurt. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8368.jpg|Megara suffering depression after Hercules having been give up his superhuman strength to Hades. File:Thirtydays_025.jpg|Tom Paris is depressed after being demoted to Ensign and confined to Voyager's brig for thirty days. File:Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6946.jpg|Garrett suffers depression as he realizes that he doesn't belong in Camelot. File:Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-7578.jpg|The Iron Giant suffers depression after Dean snaps at him for almost hurting Hogarth. File:Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-9440.jpg|Batman suffers depression after Robin snaps at him, saying that he doesn't need his help. File:Darth_Vader_NOOOO.jpg|Darth Vader suffers depression when he learned that he killed his wife, Padme in anger. File:TSPT310.jpg|Tori Hanson suffers depression after learning that Hunter and Blake are the Thunder Rangers. File:Crying.jpg|Peter Parker suffers depression after discovering that Gwen Stacy fell to her death and that he failed to save her. Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-5103.jpg|John Smith sadly watches Pocahontas return to her village upon hearing drums. IMG 0802.PNG|Jenny Wakeman depressed when her mother disapproved her for going to the sleepover. TKOsHouse_(143).png|Turbo K.O. depressed because he didn't searching to Shadowy Figure to tell him why did exist Spike leaving home S1E24.png|Spike depressed after Twilight Sparkle snaps at him for setting up Owlowiscious with a mouse doll. Storm E Sky Crying.png|Storm E Sky suffers depression after Jewel Sparkles accused her for not being here at Spot's Art Show. Pooh and his friends hopelessly lost.jpg|Pooh and his friends are depressed that they don't have a chance of finding Christopher Robin. Spongebob & Patrick in a hopeless situation.png|SpongeBob and Patrick are depressed that they don't belong in man's country. Squidward is upset after failed to create a band.png|Squidward suffers depression after he failed to create a band. 640px-Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7150.jpg|Rafiki depressed when Simba exiles Kovu believing he was involved in Zira's ambush, now realizing that Mufasa's goal to unite him and Kiara to stop the war between Simba's pride and the outsiders also that Simba himself must follow has failed and the Circle of Life is broken. Buster moon is sad.png|Buster Moon gazing in despair at the remains of his destroyed theatre. Quasimodo longing for freedom.jpg|Quasimodo depressed after being locked up in the bell tower by his master Judge Claude Frollo for 20 years. Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6602.jpg|Stitch depressed about how he indirectly caused Nani to lose custody of Lilo and how he is now lost and alone in the woods. Shrek crying.jpg|Shrek's eyes leaking with tears as he realizes the selfishness of his wish to be a real ogre and how he lost everything he already had. Drake Mallard losing hope and depressed.png|Drake Mallard losing hope and depressed. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9553.jpg|Hercules and Phil are depressed after Megara was dead. Vlcsnap-2019-01-31-12h13m36s709.png|Tarzan suffers depression after betraying his family and disobeying Kerchak's orders to protect them and not go to the Human Camp. McQueen sadly reading Mater's goodbye letter.jpg|Lighrning McQueen suffers depression as he reading Mater's goodbye letter. Rock Biter releasing his stress.jpg|The Rock Biter suffering depression after losing his friends Teeny Weeny and the Night Hob due to the Nothing destroying all of Fantasia. Tigger.jpg|Tigger suffering depression that his friends are not tiggers. Powerpuff asteroid.png|the Powerpuff Girls suffering depression after they distanced themselves to outer space. Judy quits .jpg|Judy Hopps suffering depression as she decided to quits her job at Zootopia Police Department. Vlcsnap-2018-06-27-08h21m19s204.png|Cera suffering depression just as she sadly realizing how her ego got the best of her and getting publicly humiliated by the others for going to the wrong way. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps com-10972.jpg|Luke Skywalker suffering depression that Obi-Wan Kenobi was killed by Darth Vader. Tinker Bell crying.jpg|Tinker Bell suffering depression that Peter Pan banished her for a week for attempting to kill Wendy Darling. Jane sobbing over Tinker Bell.jpg|Jane depressed that is too late save Tinker Bell because her light goes out like Peter Pan have said. Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka's Saddened.jpg|Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka become depressed after Stoick the Vast was murdered by Drago Bludvist. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2263.jpg|Dumbo depressed after his mother is jailed. Smurfette starts crying in the lost village.png|Smurfette suffering depression after other smurfs were captured by Gargamel. Triton's Reaction of his actions.JPG|King Triton become depressed over his actions against his daughter Ariel, when he destroyed her human collections and the statue of Prince Eric and lead her to search of Ursula the Sea Witch. TrentGwenBreakup.png|Gwen and Trent suffering depression just as they breaking up with each other. Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-5378.jpg|Topps suffering depression as he realizing his bad attitude lead him lost of their home and water. BoBoiBoy_sedih_tak_dapat_hubungi_Ochobot.png|BoBoiBoy suffering a big depression due to thinking Bora Ra kidnapped Ochobot. George and harold sad.png|George Beard and Harold Hutchins suffering depression after Mr. Krupp tells them that their friendship is no more. Bee Team look Cyberwarp.png|Bee Team sadly watches Cyberwarp when she saved them. Flinstones-movie-screencaps.com-6931.jpg|Fred Flintstone depressed and heartbroken as he regrets his pompous actions as both Wilma and the Rubbles abandon him in disgust, leaving their relationship hurt and he realizes he's been tricked by Cliff Vandercave. Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7486.jpg|Tramp suffering depression after Lady knew about his ex-girlfriends form the past and telling him off for conning her. Despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-6831.jpg|Gru suffering depression as he realizing that the girls are the distraction. Vlcsnap-0134-02-23-00h45m54s840.png|Fox depressed after Deamer was killed by scarface. Vlcsnap-8241-05-30-07h18m36s428.png|Fox and Vixen are depressed over Bold's death. Vlcsnap-2018-03-29-15h10m36s132.png|Bambi devastated after his father reluctant telling him that his mother have cannot be with him anymore. Vlcsnap-2018-11-09-13h53m37s260.png|Anger, Fear and Disgust suffering depression just as they realizing what are they have done was always wrong. File:MG15.jpg|Jason Lee Scott is depressed about Tommy losing his powers in the first place. Batman-forever-movie-screencaps.com-10308.jpg|Dick Grayson suffering depression after Bruce Wayne had give up being Batman. Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-3295.jpg|Queen Elinor suffering depression when she have throw the bow in a fireplace, after a heated argument with Merida. Olie, Zowie, Polina, Percy, Billy and Gizmo are depressed over Pappy at Gloomius' glum side.PNG|The Polies are depressed, when Pappy left that he is all tapped out, and he has been welcome to Gloomius Maximus glum side that he'll never be happy again. Link crying for The Great Deku Tree.png|Link suffer depression while he crying for The Great Deku Tree. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8278.jpg|Alex and his friends suffering depression after they realizing that they lie to the others about being from the zoo. Tumblr nv4enkciKo1si71aho2 1280.jpg|Noah becomes heartbroken and depressed about his relationship with Emma having been getting hurt. Vlcsnap-2018-12-22-18h35m28s266.png|Kenai depressed after he remorsefully confessed to Koda that he killed his mother and his friendship with him is broken. Screenshot_2018-12-23_17-01-51-048.png|Maya was depressed after she betraying Team Poppy who leaving them behind by winning the games herself. Screenshot_2018-12-23_17-22-22-110.png|Maya was depressed after she got kicked out from the Honey Games by Beegood for racing down Slug Hill and broke the Honey Cup who was caused by Violet and her Team Tropolis. File:Death_of_Superman_01.jpg|Lois Lane suffers depression when Superman dies after his intense battle with Doomsday. Flint releasing stress.PNG|Flint Lockwood depressed when his father, Tim Lockwood disowns him at the restaunt they go to. Sunset realizes what she's done EG3.png|Sunset Shimmer suffering depression as she was regretting her harsh words after briefly snapping at her friends and barking at human Twilight Sparkle for meddling with forces she doesn't understand and her friendship with her is tested. Upin Ipin remorse.jpg|Upin and Ipin suffering depression as they regretting their mischief actions after they made Ehsan disappears and all of their friends ostracized both of them for their disgraceful antics and their friendship with them is hurt. vlcsnap-2019-02-02-11h36m35s058.png|Spongebob Squarepants suffer depession as he leaves Bikini Bottom. Mater sad.png|Mater suffer depression after being selfishly disowned by Lightning McQueen for causing him to lose the race in Japan. Spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-4957.jpg|Peter Parker depressed after his uncle Ben Parker is killed. Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-8955.jpg|E.B suffer depression after being selfishly disown by Fred. The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-5010888-1024-576.jpg|Penny depressed after Medusa tells her she has no intention to return her to the orphanage. bandicam 2019-03-15 19-52-52-314.jpg|Emma suffering in depression after Norman saying goodbye to her before to take the shipment. bandicam 2019-03-15 19-47-15-072.jpg|As for Ray instead,he's suffering in depression too after Norman parting away and not using the transmitter-crippling device. Otis depressed.png|Otis feeling depressed because his father was killed by coyotes. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-9123.jpg|Belle suffer depression think the Beast was death. Category:Galleries